Jacob's Imprint
by floydcotton
Summary: In "New Moon," Jacob imprinted on Kayla, an orphan girl who was taken in by Billy when they both were nine. He still cared for Bella as a friend, but he was in love with Kayla.
1. Prologue

**I had this idea for a Twilight story back when I first watched "New Moon." Basically, Jacob imprints on an orphan girl who had been taken in by Billy. Her name is Kayla. I don't really like Bella's character because of the way she treats Jacob, so sorry if I offend anyone with her portrayal in this story. There won't be any Bella bashing, I just want to apologize in advance if my dislike for Bella comes out in the story unintentionally. DISCLAIMER: I only own Kayla, the OC, everything else belongs to the author and the filmmakers. **

**Twilight: "Jacob's Imprint" **

**Prologue**

It was 5:00 on the morning of February 12th, 2000. Billy Black was woken from his sleep by the sound of his phone ringing on the bedside table. He groaned, rubbing his eyes, and rolled over to turn on the lamp. Billy grabbed the phone and said, "Hello?" A voice on the other end replied, "Billy, its Charlie. Sorry to wake you up, but you need to come down to the hospital in Forks right away." Billy sat up straight and asked, "Why? What's wrong?" He heard Charlie sigh before replying, "It's Sarah. She's here in the hospital. Apparently she was in a car wreck and it doesn't look too good. The doctors say she's in pretty rough shape." Billy hung up the phone without responding and jumped out of bed. He hurriedly put on his shoes and coat before writing a note for his three kids to let them know where he was going. He was out the door and in his truck before it really sunk in. Something serious could be happening to his wife and he could lose her.

Billy ran into the lobby of the hospital and saw Charlie sitting in one of the chairs next to a little girl, who was asleep. He recognized her as Kayla Winn, the nine year old daughter of his wife's college roommate. Billy quickly approached Charlie and asked, "What's going on, Charlie? What's happened to Sarah?" Charlie stood up and said, "She was in a really bad car wreck. Apparently the car was hit by a drunk driver. The doctors are working on her right now." Billy felt his knees going weak and quickly sat down in one of the chairs, Charlie sat down as well. "Kayla here told me that Sarah had gone to Seattle to pick her and her parents up at the airport," Charlie informed his friend, "Unfortunately, neither one of them made it. Sarah and Kayla were the only two who were alive when the paramedics arrived at the scene. The driver of the other car was killed as well."

"Do you know how she's doing?" Billy asked. "No," replied Charlie, "I wasn't one of the first on the scene. I came straight to the hospital to take Kayla's statement. Thankfully, Kayla's alright, just a few cuts and bruises. The doctors won't tell me how Sarah's doing since I'm not family, they just told me that she's in surgery." The two men sat in silence for a few minutes as Kayla slept, waiting for someone to tell them how Sarah was doing. Soon, a doctor came into the lobby and asked Billy, "Are you Sarah Black's husband?" Billy jumped up and said, "Yes, I'm Billy Black, Sarah's husband. Is she alright? When can I see her?" The doctor shook his head sadly and replied, "Unfortunately, your wife's injuries were so severe that we weren't able to save her. The truck hit directly into her side of the car, so she received several traumatic injuries. We'll clean her up the best we can so you can see her, but I must warn you, the damage to her body was pretty extensive. You might not want to see her."

Billy felt as though he was about to go into shock. His beautiful, wonderful, beloved wife, the mother of his three children, was dead. He was torn between wanting to see her and not wanting to see her in such horrible condition, but he knew that he had to see her in order to accept that she was really gone. He looked at the doctor and said, "I need to see her. Please, I need to see Sarah." The doctor nodded and said, "Alright, Mr. Black. I'll send one of the nurses out to get you once we have her cleaned up a bit. I truly am sorry for your loss." He turned and walked back to the operating room.

Charlie and Billy sat there, neither one knowing what to say. Finally, Billy said, "What am I going to do? I have three kids; how am I going to tell them that their mother is dead?" Charlie replied, "I don't know how you should tell them, but I do know that you won't have to deal with this on your own. I'll help you any way that I can, and I know that everyone else will as well. You're not alone in this mess." Billy nodded and then looked at the sleeping girl. "What's going to happen to her?" he asked, "Sarah told me that Kayla's parents had no other family. Where is she going to go?" Billy shook his head and said, "I don't know. If it's true that she has no other family, she'll probably have to go to the children's home in Seattle."

"No!" cried Billy, "She won't go to an orphanage! Her mother was Sarah's best friend, they were like sisters! I won't have this little girl go to an orphanage. I'll take her." Charlie looked at his friend skeptically and asked, "Are you sure, Billy? I mean, you just lost your wife and you have three kids at home. Are you sure you want to take on Kayla as well?" Billy nodded fervently and said, "Yes, I'm sure. Kayla needs to be in a place where she's loved, not some place where they'll treat her like an animal. Plus, I know that she and Jake will get along, since she's only a few months older than him." From that moment on, the lives of Kayla Winn and Jacob Black were entwined forever, in ways that no one could have ever guessed.


	2. Chapter 1: Everything Changes

**I had this idea for a Twilight story back when I first watched "New Moon." Basically, Jacob imprints on an orphan girl who had been taken in by Billy. Her name is Kayla. I don't really like Bella's character because of the way she treats Jacob, so sorry if I offend anyone with her portrayal in this story. There won't be any Bella bashing, I just want to apologize in advance if my dislike for Bella comes out in the story unintentionally. Also, please check out my Harry Potter story and Escape to Witch Mountain story. DISCLAIMER: I only own Kayla, the OC, everything else belongs to the author and the filmmakers.**

**Chapter One: Everything Changes**

Six years had passed since that day in the hospital. Billy had taken Kayla home with him after he viewed Sarah's body, which was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. He not only had to see his wife's dead body, but he had to return home and inform his three children that their mother was dead. He also had to tell another little girl that both of her parents were dead and she was going to live with his family. Rebecca and Rachel, Billy's twin daughters, had taken their mother's death hard and had left La Push as soon as possible because it reminded them too much of their mother. Jacob was crushed as well, but he had been comforted by the fact that he had a new friend his age to play with in the house. His sisters were so much older than him that they weren't really playmates for him.

Kayla had taken the news of her parents' deaths reasonably well. She cried, of course, but she didn't withdraw at all. She, like Jake, was comforted by the fact she had someone there to play with and take her mind off things. She soon came to think of Billy as sort of an uncle and Rebecca and Rachel as older sisters. Jake, however, was a different story. For a few years, Kayla had thought of Jake as a best friend, someone she could do anything with. But by the time they were 13, her view of her best friend changed. She had been at a bonfire with everyone else and was hanging out with Jake, Quil, and Embry when she suddenly felt funny. She couldn't help but think how good looking Jake was and how sweet and funny he was. The only person she had told of her crush was her best female friend Kim, who also harbored a secret crush on a boy named Jared for the longest time. Kim had been lucky enough to start dating Jared recently after he had suddenly taken notice of her. Kayla had hoped that Jake would one day do the same with her.

But the chances of that ever happening were slim to none. Last year, Bella Swan had moved back to Forks to live with her dad and everything had changed. All of the sudden, all Jake could talk about was Bella this and Bella that; Kayla, Quil, and Embry were starting to get sick of hearing about Bella 24/7. For Kayla, it really was 24/7 due to the fact that she lived with Jake; at least Quil and Embry did get a little bit of a break. Kayla was starting to give up hope that Jake would ever look at her as more than just a friend or just "one of the guys," she wanted him to see her the way that she saw him. She had begun to hate Bella Swan, and she had only seen the girl a handful of times.

A year had passed since Bella had arrived in their lives. Jake and Kayla were now 16 and in their sophomore year of high school, while Bella was 18 and a senior. Kayla had gotten a job at a small restaurant in La Push working as a waitress. She would go there every day after school until 5:30 and would then wait for Jake to come pick her up. Even though Kayla had a license, she didn't have a car yet. Jake swore that he was going to fix a car up for her, but this was something else that seemed to have little chance of ever happening. Bella had started hanging around Jake more and more ever since her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, and his family had left town. She had brought over a couple of beaten up motorbikes and asked Jake if he would help her fix them up. All thoughts of fixing up a car for Kayla flew out of Jake's mind and all he seemed to think about was hanging out with his precious Bella.

Kayla was sick of it. She had worked her butt off at the restaurant to help earn money for the parts Jake would need for her car and all of the sudden, despite months of planning and promises, he completely forgot about it. Whenever she would ask him about it, he would get angry and say he was too busy helping Bella get over Edward. He kept saying that he was trying to get a shot with Bella and Kayla was trying to ruin it because she was jealous that he was finally getting a new friend who just so happened to be a girl. This was the first fight that they had ever had and Kayla hated it. Thankfully, she and Jake made up after they had calmed down, but Kayla still hated fighting with someone whom she loved so much.

One day after work, she was sitting outside of the restaurant waiting for Jake to come pick her up as usual. She saw his car come screeching into the parking lot at an extremely high speed. As soon as he got to her, he threw open the passenger door for her and yelled, "Get in, quick!" Kayla got in; as soon as she shut the door, Jake started speeding off again out of the parking lot. "Geez, Jake, what's your problem? Slow down at least a little bit, you're making me car sick," complained Kayla as she hurriedly tried to fasten her seatbelt. "Bella invited both of us to go to a movie in Port Angeles with her and some of her friends from school. We don't have that long to get there so we need to hurry. I don't want Bella to think that we stood her up," Jake explained breathlessly. Don't you mean you don't want her to think that _YOU _stood her up? Kayla thought. Of course he would be in a hurry to go see a movie with Bella; he wouldn't have done this for anyone else.

They ended up seeing "Face Punch" with Bella and her friend Mike Newton, who ended up getting sick. As they were waiting outside the bathroom for Mike to come out, Kayla stood a little way away from Jake and Bella as they talked; she was almost sick watching them flirt and laugh with each other. She actually felt glad when Mike came out of the bathroom and announced that he needed to go home because he must have come down with the flu. She was glad until she saw the look on Jake's face and how he tensed up. She knew instantly that he was furious and was about to blow a fuse. "What's your problem, man?" Jake asked furiously. Kayla rushed over to him and said, "Come on, Jake, lay off. He didn't do anything, he's just sick. Come on, let's go home."

She pulled him out the door to the parking lot, completely ignoring Bella and Mike in the process. "Give me the keys, I'll drive. You're too mad right now," Kayla said, leaving no room for argument. Jake looked as if he was going to fight with her for a moment, but grudgingly handed her the keys. As soon as they walked through the door, Billy took one look at Jake and told Kayla to go to her room immediately. Kayla was shocked and a little bit hurt because Billy had never told her to go to her room before, and especially not for no reason at all. She knew Jake was really mad and was shaking really hard, but she didn't see why that meant she had to go to her room. She went to her room without a fight, though, and ended up with her ear pressed to the door to see if she could hear what was going on.

Kayla was able to hear Jake's raised, angry voice and Billy's voice trying to calm him down. She heard Billy talking on the phone and was able to make out that he was talking to Sam Uley and asking him to come over. Kayla heard Jake shouting angry words at his father, words that she knew he didn't mean, and heard the front door slam hard. She came out of her room and saw Billy sitting in the living room, looking as if he was in shock. "What's going on, Billy? What's wrong with Jake?" she asked quietly, afraid of what the answer might be. Billy looked up at her and said, "Nothing's wrong, sweetheart, he's just being a typical teenage boy. You know how it is, right?" Sure, Kayla thought, Jake just randomly started acting like an angsty teenage boy, something he had never done before. But she let it drop, not wanting to push Billy.

Jake didn't reappear for several days. He didn't just disappear from home, he didn't appear anywhere; not at school, not at the beach, nowhere. Kayla was starting to get concerned, but Billy didn't seem concerned at all. She was surprised that Billy wasn't worried about where his only son was at, and she felt like she was the only one who wanted him to come back. Quil and Embry both seemed kind of worried, but in a teenage boy "whatever" kind of way. Kim would listen to Kayla's worries, but she didn't seem concerned, just slightly guilty and sympathetic. Kayla felt as though Kim knew something; not only because she seemed a little bit guilty, but because of her relationship with Jared. She remembered hearing Billy on the phone with Sam the night that Jake disappeared and knew that Sam and Jared were really close. So by process of elimination, if Sam knew where Jake was, then Jared knew where Jake was; if Jared knew where Jake was, then Kim knew where Jake was. Kayla was just trying to come up with a way to get Kim to spill.

But Kayla didn't need to find that way to make Kim spill. After being gone for almost a week and a half, Jake reappeared. Kayla had been in her room doing her homework when she heard the front door open and close. She was kind of curious, because she knew that Billy wasn't due home from fishing with Charlie for a few more hours. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen to see Jake standing at the fridge, trying to find something to eat. Kayla had never felt more shock and joy in her whole life than she felt in that moment. "Jake, you're back!" she cried happily as he turned to face her. That was when everything in both her and Jake's world changed.


	3. Chapter 2: Falling In Love

**I had this idea for a Twilight story back when I first watched "New Moon." Basically, Jacob imprints on an orphan girl who had been taken in by Billy. Her name is Kayla. I don't really like Bella's character because of the way she treats Jacob, so sorry if I offend anyone with her portrayal in this story. There won't be any Bella bashing, I just want to apologize in advance if my dislike for Bella comes out in the story unintentionally. Also, please check out my Harry Potter story and Escape to Witch Mountain story. DISCLAIMER: I only own Kayla, the OC, everything else belongs to the author and the filmmakers.**

**Chapter Two: Falling In Love**

Kayla felt as though she couldn't take her eyes from the boy standing in front of her. She felt warm all over and felt a strong pull towards him. She thought she knew what this feeling might be, but she couldn't find the word to describe it. By looking at Jacob's face, Kayla could tell that he was probably feeling something similar. He looked as though he had just seen her for the first time and was amazed at what he saw. Kayla couldn't help but see how different Jake looked from just a week and a half before. Before he had disappeared, he had long hair and was leaner, not that muscular. Now his hair was short and he was, in Kayla's teenage girl opinion, totally ripped. He was wearing a tank top, which not only showed off his new biceps but allowed Kayla to see his new tattoo on his right shoulder. Not only did he get a new hair cut and new muscles, but he got a new tattoo!

After taking in Jake's new appearance, Kayla was in awe of him. She had thought that she was in love with him before, but that was nothing compared to what she felt for him now. She felt something that was so powerful that she thought she was going to explode. How could it be possible that a human being could feel something so amazing, so powerful, and so strong for another person?

Before Kayla could dwell any further on this new development, however, Jake broke the silence by sighing and breathlessly saying, "Kayla, hi!" Hearing his voice made the feeling inside of Kayla intensify to a whole new level, something that had seemed impossible. Her face broke into a shy smile as she blushed and said, "Hey Jake, welcome back home! I missed you these past few days. Where have you been?" Jake looked happy that she had missed him but slightly horrified that he would have to explain where he had been.

"I missed you too, Kayla," Jake replied, "But I had to deal with some stuff, you know? Like when I got really mad at Newton when we went to see the movie? Sam, Jared, and Paul were helping me deal with that stuff." Kayla felt confused at this and asked, "Why would you have to totally disappear for them to help you with your anger? Couldn't you have done that here? Not that I don't think you look great now, but how did you manage to change so much in just a week and a half? I mean, I can understand the hair cut and the tattoo, but how do you explain the muscles?" She blushed as she mentioned his muscles, but she needed to know he wasn't doing steroids or something. Even that didn't seem possible, because steroids would take longer to kick in.

Jake looked dumbfounded at Kayla's questions and seemed to be struggling to answer her. Finally, he stammered, "I can't tell you, Kayla. I'm so sorry but I just can't tell you. I have to go, sorry." Before she could respond, Jake was already out the door and sprinting into the forest at full speed. Kayla stood there in the middle of the kitchen in total shock. She couldn't believe everything that had just happened in the span of only a few minutes: Jake had come back, they had a powerful new connection, Jake looked totally different, and Jake left again without answering any of her questions. Kayla didn't know what to do now; she didn't even know if there was anything she _could _do. She sat down on the couch and was still sitting there when Billy came home a few hours later.

Billy saw her sitting there staring into space and asked, "Kayla, are you alright? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kayla simply said, "Jake came home a few hours ago." Billy looked surprised and said, "Really? Where is he?" Kayla shook her head and said, "He's gone. I asked him why he looked so different and why he was gone for so long, but he just took off again. He had only been here for a few minutes." Billy looked at her sympathetically and told her, "Don't worry, Kayla, it's not anything you did. Jake just needs to figure some things out before he comes home for good. Don't think that you did anything wrong to make him angry."

Kayla nodded sadly, accepting Billy's words of comfort. She decided to tell him about the strange feeling that she had felt when she and Jake had first made eye contact. After describing the feeling to him, Billy went pale and looked as though he was about to pass out. "What's wrong, Billy?" Kayla asked, worried for the older man. Billy said faintly, "Nothing's wrong, it's nothing you need to worry about." He then wheeled himself to his room, and Kayla was left alone for the second time in just a few hours.

The next morning, Kayla walked out of her room to go eat breakfast. Once she walked into the kitchen, she again saw Jake there, this time sitting at the kitchen table. She stopped short when she saw him and stared, not knowing what to say to him after what had happened the day before. When Jake looked up and saw her staring at him, he smiled and stood up to walk over to her, taking her in his arms for a hug. Kayla stiffened for a moment after his arms went around her, but soon melted in his arms and hugged him back, loving the feeling of being so close to him. When he released her, she returned his smile and asked him, "Are you doing better today, Jake?" He nodded and replied, "I'm doing great now that I can be with you."

This statement both surprised and pleased Kayla, because she wasn't sure why being with her would be such a great thing. Even though she didn't understand his statement, it made her unusually happy that he felt the way she did. "Well, I'm glad I can help," she said jokingly before turning serious, "But I am sorry if I came on too strong with my questions yesterday. I didn't mean to pry, I was just concerned because I hadn't seen you in so long and you look so different." Jake quickly replied, "Oh no, you didn't come on too strong. You do deserve answers, but I just wasn't sure yesterday if I was allowed to tell you. I asked Sam yesterday if I could tell you what was going on and he said that I could. You might not believe it, but I am telling you the truth."

Jake proceeded to tell her that the tribal legends of people turning into wolves at will were true and that he was one of those people. He said that certain members of the tribe have a gene that is activated when vampires are in the general area of La Push so that the tribe and all of the humans could be protected from the vampires. He said that the Cullen family were vampires whose presence in Forks had made him, Sam, Jared, and Paul transform. Jake also told her of a concept called "imprinting," which meant that the werewolves were connected to one person in a way that could never be broken. Kayla was shocked when he told her that he had imprinted on her the day before, which explained the funny feeling that they had both felt. After Jake finished telling her all of this, Kayla sat there numb, trying to absorb all of the information that Jake had just given her. She knew that what he had just told her was impossible; did he seriously expect her to believe that he was able to turn into a wolf because there were vampires in the area?

At the same time, Kayla knew that what he was telling her was the truth. She knew that Jake had no reason to lie to her and by looking in his eyes, she knew without a doubt that he was telling the truth. But she still had a few questions that needed answering. "What about the shaking and the anger? What about your high temperature and the fact that you seemed to have grown at least a foot in a week? And what about the muscles that seems to have just appeared out of nowhere?" Jake laughed and told her that the shaking, anger, and heat were part of becoming a wolf and that he had left because he had to learn how to control that anger. He said that the increase in height and muscles were just an added bonus of becoming a wolf.

Kayla had one final question that had been plaguing her. She asked, "So this imprinting thing. Does that mean you have to love me and you have no choice?" Jake looked horrified and quickly said, "No, I'm not forced to love you! The imprinting just gave me the push I needed to see how wonderful you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life. I wouldn't trade this love I have for you for anything in the world!" Kayla thought for a moment and asked, "Not even Bella Swan?"

Jake shook his head and replied firmly, "No, definitely not Bella Swan. I'll admit that I did have feelings for her, but I've come to realize that she wasn't right for me. She was using me to get over her bloodsucking boyfriend and didn't really care for me as more than a friend." Kayla smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad that I have no competition from her." She had never felt so happy in her life. Jake finally felt the same for her and had forgotten about his brief infatuation with Bella. As Jake came over to her to kiss her for the very first time, Kayla couldn't help but think how wonderful her life was turning out and couldn't wait for the future.


	4. AN

**AN: I realized I made a mistake in the last couple chapters. I forgot that Embry had become a werewolf before Jake did. So I just wanted to correct that and from now on, I will be including Embry in the wolf pack. Sorry for the problem.**


	5. Chapter 3: Dealing With Bella

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and I would welcome any ideas and help you can contribute. DISCLAIMER: I only own Kayla, the OC, everything else belongs to the author and the filmmakers.**

**Chapter Three: Dealing With Bella**

The next couple of days were heaven for Kayla. She was finally in a relationship with Jake and loving every single second. She also got to hang out with some wonderful new people; she got to officially meet Paul, Sam, and Sam's fiancée Emily. She also got to hang out more with Embry, Jared, and Kim. The only thing she felt really bad about was not hanging out with Quil as much. Quil still hadn't phased and no one was allowed to tell him what was going on until he did phase. Kayla felt really guilty about keeping him in the dark, but she knew that one day he would join them.

One other thing they dealing with was Bella. Ever since Jake had gotten angry at Mike at the movies, Bella had constantly been calling both the Black house and Jake's cell to try and get a hold of him. Billy had come up with the story that he had Mono to get Bella off Jake's case, but she was persistent. Kayla felt bad that she couldn't just tell Bella the truth, even though she didn't like her that much, but Sam had all but ordered everyone to keep their mouths shut. But that didn't stop Bella from asking questions. One day, about two weeks since the theater incident, Bella showed up at the restraint where Kayla worked.

Kayla had been putting some money in the cash register when she heard the bell above the door ring. "I'll be with you in just a second," she called out without looking up as she continued to put the bills in the proper slots of the register. As soon as she finished, she looked up to see Bella standing there with a half determined, half desperate look on her face. "Oh, hi Bella, how can I help you?" asked Kayla, trying to be polite. "Please, I need to talk to Jake just to make sure he's ok or not mad at me or anything. I know you live with him and his dad, so I know you know how he is. It can't be Mono; he would be over it by now. I know there's something going on and I know that you know what it is. Please, is he mad at me or something?" Bella asked desperately.

Kayla sighed and walked around the front counter to stand in front of the other girl. "No, Jake isn't mad at you. He's just going through some things right now that he needs to sort out before he can see anyone," she said as gently as possible, trying to reassure the distraught Bella. But Bella wasn't buying that and replied, "What stuff is he going through that he can't talk to me about? We're best friends; he knows he can come to me with anything. He knows that I would help him the same way he's been helping me."

Kayla sighed again and tried to explain it better by saying, "No, Bella, this isn't something that you can help him with. He is getting help, don't worry. Sam and the others have it covered pretty well." With that, Bella turned from desperate to angry and said, "What do you mean 'Sam and the others have it covered'? Jake hates Sam and his little gang, he told me that a long time ago. Why would Jake accept their help for anything?" Kayla shook her head and said more forcefully, "Look, Bella, I've tried to be patient in explaining this to you, but you just aren't getting it. Jake is dealing with some stuff and Sam and the other guys are the best people to help him with it. I know you're upset that Jake isn't paying attention to you right now and I know how frustrating that is. I went through the same thing when you started hanging around, so I do know how you feel. But right now, you just need to give Jake some space to get better. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to work."

With that, Kayla turned and went back behind the front counter, not looking at Bella. She waited until she heard the bell ring over the door before calling Jake to let him know that Bella was getting more desperate in her attempts to contact him. "Don't worry," Jake told her, "She'll back off soon. We just have to wait until she realizes that it's better if we don't hang out anymore." Kayla thought that would be easier said than done. That night, Kayla's concerns about Bella not backing off were proven correct. She had been in the kitchen doing the dishes when Jake came in and said he had to go patrol with the pack. They kissed goodbye and Kayla gazed out the window as he left. Just as she saw Jake walking down the front steps, she also saw Bella approach him, trying to get him to talk to her. Kayla couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked as though Jake was trying to tell her to stay away. Bella seemed to be arguing with him, and Jake ended up walking away to the forest where the pack was waiting for him. Bella stood there watching him leave before turning and seeing Kayla watching in the window, then returned to her truck and left.

Kayla didn't know what to do. Bella just didn't get that she needed to leave Jake alone. She wasn't worried that Jake would leave her for Bella; she was just worried that Bella wouldn't stop trying to get Jake back. Kayla went to bed hoping that the whole situation with Bella would soon go away. When she woke the next morning, Jake was just getting home from patrolling all night. They talked a bit, but Jake was exhausted and wanted to get to bed. Kayla spent pretty much the whole day doing homework until she heard a knock on the front door in the early afternoon. She heard Billy answer the door and heard Bella's voice in response. She stood to go tell Bella to leave when she saw her already walking to Jake's room, where Jake was still asleep. Kayla was just about to say something when Bella quickly turned and walked back out the front door. Kayla went to the door to see what she was doing and saw that she was almost running towards Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jared, who had been coming to get Jake.

"Oh no," Kayla mumbled as she saw that Bella was yelling at the boys and that Paul was starting to shake with anger. She ran to Jake's room and shook him awake saying, "Jake! Wake up! Bella's outside yelling at the boys and there's gonna be trouble!" Jake jumped out of bed and ran outside with Kayla hot on his heels. Paul had already transformed into a wolf as Jake ran towards Bella, calling out for her. Kayla followed as quickly as she could so she could help get Bella away from the danger. Bella was running towards Jake, yelling at him to turn and run away. But Jake just jumped over her and phased, ready to fight Paul. As the two wolves started fighting, Kayla helped Bella up and pulled her away from them to protect her. The wolves moved their fight into the woods, and Sam told Kayla, Embry, and Jared to take Bella to Emily's place while he went to stop Paul and Jake.

The four of them piled into Bella's truck and went over to Emily's house. As they started walking up the front porch, Kayla turned to Bella and said, "About Emily, Sam's fiancée, don't stare. It bugs Sam." Bella looked at her in surprise and asked, "Why would I stare?" But Kayla just turned and walked into the house without responding. Bella soon followed and saw what Kayla was talking about. Emily had been standing too close to Sam when he transformed one day and had three long scars going down one side of her face.

They waited for a few minutes until the three boys joined them. Jake decided to go for a walk with Bella to explain things to her. Kayla wanted to go with them, but she knew that this was something they had to do by themselves. All she could do was hope that this would help Bella realize that it was time for her to leave Jake alone so he could do what he was supposed to do. That night, Jake returned home and joined Kayla in her room. "How'd it go with Bella?" Kayla asked as he sat down next to her on the bed. "Fine, she took it better than I thought she would. I think the fact that she dated a bloodsucker helped a bit," he said, "But I don't think she's gonna stay away." Kayla groaned and said, "Of course not, she always has to be involved with everything." Jake nodded, and they stayed up until early morning talking before they passed out on Kayla's bed, exhausted from the drama filled day.


	6. Chapter 4: Alice Is Back

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and I would welcome any ideas and help you can contribute. DISCLAIMER: I only own Kayla, the OC, everything else belongs to the author and the filmmakers.**

**Chapter Four: Alice is Back **

It turned out that there was a vampire named Victoria trying to kill Bella. Apparently, the Cullens had killed Victoria's boyfriend James and Victoria wanted to get back at them by killing Bella. The wolves had decided to protect her by having one or two of them posted outside of her house every time, as well as having all of them protecting the perimeter of Forks. They were also trying to track and kill the vampire.

Kayla had actually to feel bad for Bella once she realized what was going on in her life. She didn't know how she would handle having a crazy vampire stalking her just because her boyfriend had killed the vampire's boyfriend. She had started to forgive Bella for hanging around Jake too much and then trying to come back into his life even when he was ignoring her calls. Kayla realized that Bella was simply suffering from her boyfriend abandoning her and she latched onto Jake to make herself feel better. All she needed was a friend who understood what she was going through.

So Kayla decided to reach out to Bella to try to become at least friendly with her; if not for Bella's sake, then for Jake's. She knew that Jake still loved Bella, even if it was a purely platonic love. She knew that all Jake wanted was for Bella to be safe, just as he would want for any other friend. So just a few days after Bella found out Jake's secret, Kayla called her. "Hey, Bella, it's Kayla Winn. How are you?" Kayla asked enthusiastically.

She heard a long pause on the other end before she heard, "Hey, Kayla. I'm doing ok, I guess. How are you?"

Kayla smiled slightly and said, "I'm doing alright, given the fact that I have seen my boyfriend a total of 5 or 6 hours over the past 5 or 6 days. But that's alright; I know he's doing what he needs to do. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to Emily's place today and hang out with me, Emily, and Kim. I know you must be lonely and bored stuck in your house all day waiting to hear that the evil chic is dead."

Bella sounded surprised when she said, "Oh, sure, I'd love to hang out today, that would be wonderful. But if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to hang out with me at all? I mean, I know that you haven't exactly been my biggest fan in the past."

"Well, I know that Jake still cares about you a lot," Kayla replied, "And I know he thinks a lot of you. So if Jake thinks that you're a great person ad is willing to do this much to save you from the vampire, I figured I should at least try to get to know you. The only reason I didn't like you that much was because I liked Jake and I was jealous that he was giving you all of his attention."

Since that day, Kayla and Bella started to build a friendship based on their mutual love for Jake. Bella seemed to have realized that she loved Jake as a friend, not in a romantic way. Bella was able to help the three girls (Kayla, Emily, and Kim) see why some vampires were actually decent people instead of cold blooded killers (no pun intended). She told them that the Cullens were wonderful people who had found a way around killing people by instead drinking the blood of animals. She said that she couldn't really understand why they left, but she still loved all of them.

Jake, on the other hand, didn't see the Cullens in a positive light. As happy as he was that his girlfriend and one of his best friends were starting to get along, he still thought of all vampires as "leeches" and "bloodsuckers." He was furious that Edward had hurt Bella so badly and was trying to convince Bella that he was no good for her. Bella wouldn't listen, but Jake would never hesitate to have his opinion of Edward known. Even though the three girls were starting to become friends with Bella, she still seemed to be in grief over Edward. She kept doing dangerous stunts, trying to see him in her adrenaline filled moments.

One day, Jake called Kayla in a panic. "Kayla, you need to meet me over at Bella's house right away," he said breathlessly.

"Why, what's wrong Jake?" she asked concerned, "Has something happened to Bella? Did Victoria get her?"

"No, thankfully," he replied, "But she decided to go cliff diving by herself and almost drowned. I'm going to take her back to her house."

"Sure, I'll meet you there. Jake, before you go, there's something I need to tell you," Kayla said, "Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack. He had been helping Charlie out in the woods and something must have spooked him."

"Is he alright?" Jake asked, his voice full of dread, "Did Charlie get him to the hospital alright?" Kayla knew that she had to break the news to him bluntly.

"Jake, I just got home from the hospital. He didn't make it. Sam thinks it might have been Victoria; she must have scared him in the forest. You know that he didn't have a strong heart to begin with, he didn't stand a chance," she said, sad that she had to tell him that a man who had been like an uncle to both of them had died so suddenly.

Jake's voice shook as if he was about to cry when he responded, "He's gone? Alright, I'll call Sam and see what he wants me to do. Can you still meet me at Bella's house just so she can have someone with her in case I need to leave?"

"Absolutely," Kayla said, "I'll be there in a few minutes." She ran outside to Jake's car and started driving to Forks as fast as she could. When she was pulling up to Bella's house, she saw that Jake and Bella were just pulling up as well in Bella's truck. She jumped out of the car and ran up to Jake, throwing her arms around him for a hug and a kiss.

She then went up to Bella and pulled her into a hug before telling her, "Please don't do that again. We already lost one important person today; we don't need to lose another."

Bella nodded sadly and said, "I won't. I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just wanted to see if cliff diving would help me see Edward."

Just then, Jake stiffened and looked sharply at the house with a glare. Kayla noticed and asked, "Jake, what's wrong?"

All Jake said was, "A vampire. Someone's here." The two girls froze in fear, afraid that it was Victoria inside the house waiting for them.

"Is it Victoria?" whispered Bella. She seemed concerned that her father might have come home early from work and had met a terrible end.

"No," Jake said, "It's one of the Cullens. Wait, Bella, don't go in! I can't protect you here because of the treaty!"

Bella was already halfway to her house before she turned and said, "You won't have to protect me here, they won't hurt me." She continued on her way into the house without looking back again. Jake was pissed and grabbed Kayla's had, dragging her back to his car.

"We're going home," he said shortly, "Even if she won't let me protect her, I'm still gonna protect you." He didn't let her argue before forcing her in the car and started driving back to the reservation. The car ride was totally silent all the way back until Kayla decided she needed to say something.

"Jake, we should go back and check on her," she said. When it looked as though he were going to protest, she continued, "No, listen, we should turn back right now. If you dropped me back home right now, you might not get to her in time if she needs help. We should go back now."

Jake sighed and did a U-turn, heading back to Bella's house. They walked into the house and saw Bella sitting on the couch with a small teenage girl who was extremely pale and beautiful. Kayla had never seen a vampire face to face, but she had heard enough about them to know that this girl had to be one. From what Bella had told her about the Cullens, Kayla guessed that this was Alice, the one who could see the future. After a brief argument with Jake, Alice decided to give the three of them some privacy and left.

Bella filled them in on what had been going on with the Cullens. Apparently Edward was in Italy, visiting a powerful group of vampires called the Volturi. As they were talking in the kitchen, the phone rang and Jake answered.

"Sorry, Charlie's not home right now, he's planning a funeral," Jake said to the person on the other line with a dark look on his face.

He hung up and Bella asked, "Who was that?" Before he could answer, Alice came back into the house with a look of panic on her face.

"Edward thinks you're dead. He's going to ask the Volturi to kill him. If they refuse, he's going to force their hand," Alice said hurriedly.

Both Kayla and Bella looked at Jake in shock. "That was Edward on the phone? Why didn't you let me talk to him?" Bella asked, looking incredulously at Jake.

"He didn't want to talk to you," Jake shot back, "He wanted to talk to Charlie. I told him the truth, that Charlie was planning a funeral. He just didn't ask whose funeral it was. It's not my fault that he thought I was talking about Bella instead of Harry."

Kayla looked at him in disgust. "So you let him believe that Bella was dead?" she asked furiously, "Jake, I get that you hate him because he's a vampire and because he left Bella, but that's disgusting! He doesn't deserve to die! What do you think would happen to Bella if he died? You saw how she was when he left town, imagine how she would act if he died. How could you do that?"

Jake looked at her in shock before saying, "He's no good for her, I thought you understood that. Like you said, she was a wreck after he abandoned her. I'm not gonna let some guy hurt one of my friends and get away with it!"

"We don't have time for this!" Alice yelled, "We need to get to Italy to stop him. If he sees that you're alive, Bella, he won't want to die!"

As Bella hurriedly left a note for Charlie telling him where she was going, Kayla walked up to Alice and said, "I'm coming with you, I want to help."

"Kayla, no, you can't go with them," Jake said with panic in his voice, "You can't go to Italy with one vampire to stop another vampire from getting killed by a whole group of vampires! You'll get killed!"

Kayla gave him a sharp look and said coldly, "Well, if you hadn't implied that Bella was dead, I wouldn't have to go anywhere, would I? I'm going with them to make sure that everything turns out ok. Anyway, I wouldn't want to stay here with you when you're being so cruel."

Ignoring Jake's hurt look and his continued pleas for her not to go, Kayla followed Bella and Alice to Alice's car and they were speeding off to Seattle to catch a plane to Italy. While they were driving, Kayla started feeling worse and worse the further she got from Jake. She was starting to regret leaving without at least saying goodbye, especially since she could possibly be going to her death. But she knew it was too late to turn around.


	7. Chapter 5: Italian Vampires

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and I would welcome any ideas and help you can contribute. DISCLAIMER: I only own Kayla, the OC, everything else belongs to the author and the filmmakers.**

**Chapter Five: Italian Vampires**

Kayla was getting very anxious. Not only had she gone on a plane for the first time and left the country for the first time, but she was going to Italy to meet a large group of vampires that were "true" vampires. They were "true" vampires in the sense that they actually drank human blood, not animal blood like the Cullens. This meant that she and Bella were going to a place that might be where they ended up as someone's dinner.

But Kayla didn't have much time to dwell on her potential doom. Alice had managed to gain possession of a really nice car under questionable circumstances and the three of them were now rocketing down the road at break neck speed. Bella was freaking out in the passenger seat as Alice was driving, and Kayla was sitting in the back seat trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll get there in time. Just try to relax," Kayla said in a soothing voice. It wouldn't do them any good if she passed out from an anxiety attack.

"How can I relax when my boyfriend thinks I'm dead and is going to try to get himself killed?" Bella asked in a shrill voice. She was so worked up that she was shaking and fidgeting in her seat.

Kayla didn't have a response to this. She didn't want to think about what would happen to Jake if she didn't make it home. She was pretty sure that Jake would be like Bella had been after Edward had left: cold, withdrawn, and lifeless. Kayla shuddered at the thought of the happy, upbeat Jake becoming like that; it wasn't natural.

They soon arrived in a small town that Alice identified as Volterra. The streets were crowded with people wearing blood red cloaks and hoods for a special holiday. Alice was finding it impossible to drive through the crowd, so she stopped to let Bella out. Kayla climbed into the empty passenger seat as Alice started to drive around, looking for a place to park. After parking, they climbed out and hurried to where Alice had seen Edward trying to expose himself to humans in an attempt to get the Volturi to kill him. Alice pulled open the door and they both entered to see Bella and Edward standing there holding each other. They were not alone, however.

There were two young men standing there in front of them; one was small and thin, the other was tall and muscular. Before any words could be exchanged, however, a teenage girl could be seen approaching from down the hallway. Kayla knew just by looking at her that she was obviously superior to the two men and was not a person to be messed with. She looked cold and cruel; she seemed to embody everything Kayla had always thought a vampire to be. She was quite beautiful, but it was a cold beauty.

"Jane," Edward muttered to Kayla and Bella, identifying the terrifyingly beautiful teenage vampire approaching them.

Once Jane reached them, she said coldly, "Aro sent me to see what's taking so long." She turned on her heel and started walking back down the hallway as the two male vampires started to follow; Alice and Edward motioned for the two humans to do the same.

"Just do as she says," Edward said quietly. Geez, Kayla thought, this girl must be serious trouble if she can make people do as she says without any threats or harm.

After they descended some stairs, they passed a young woman sitting at a desk who greeted them with a bright smile. She looked nothing like a vampire, which lead Kayla to wonder why she was here.

"Is she human?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"Yes," Edward whispered back.

"Does she know?" Bella again whispered.

"Yes," Edward again replied.

"Then why would…..? She wants to be," Bella said in amazement, assuming that the secretary wanted to become a vampire.

"And so she will be," Jane said before adding with a slight smirk, "Or desert." This statement sent chills down Kayla's spine as she realized that these vampires had no intention of turning the secretary into a vampire, they were going to kill her once she served her purpose.

They entered an elevator at the end of the hall and stood inside of it in awkward silence. Kayla felt extremely nervous about the fact that she was standing in an enclosed space with five vampires that could kill her in less than a second.

Once leaving the elevator, Jane led the group to a pair of huge doors and opened them to reveal a large room. Upon entering the room, Kayla saw three thrones towards the back with three men sitting in them. She guessed that these three must be the leaders and that one of them must be the "Aro" Jane had mentioned. She also saw several men and women standing around the room; they must have been some sort of guard or security. At this point, Kayla had never wished she had listened to someone who had told her not to do something more in her life. Jake had told her not to come and she was stupid enough not to have listened to him.

A boy standing near the thrones spoke up to Jane, "Sister, we send you out for one and you come back with three. Such a clever girl!"

Kayla assumed that he had counted Alice and Edward as two and then counted her and Bella as each being a half of one whole, making three. She took a moment to examine this new boy who had to be Jane's twin brother, since he looked to be the same age as her. He had dark hair and red eyes; he seemed to be about fifteen or sixteen. Who is this guy? Kayla thought.

"That's Alec, Jane's brother," Edward whispered in her ear. Kayla jumped in surprise; she forgot that Bella had said that Edward could read minds.

Alec must have heard Edward say his name because he looked over at them immediately, narrowing his eyes. But when his eyes shifted to see Kayla standing behind Edward, a look of shock crossed his face that was quickly replaced with a combination of awe and hunger.

Edward must have read his mind because he glared at Alec and said harshly, "No, you can't. If you do anything to her, you'd be starting something that wouldn't end well for you."

Alec glared at him as Kayla looked at Edward questioningly. What had Alec been thinking that had caused Edward to say that? Kayla wondered.

"He wanted to keep you here with him," Edward replied to her mental question, "He wanted to….. _play_ with you."

Kayla shuddered at the thought of what Alec's version of "playing" with her would entail. She didn't want to dwell on what that little game would be. Before she could dwell on this any longer, one of the men sitting on the thrones stood up and started walking towards them.

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending. They are so rare," he said, "May I?"

He extended his hand towards Edward, who walked forward and put his hand inside of his. Kayla wondered why Edward would do this willingly; this man seemed both crazy and dangerous. She wouldn't want to go near him for any reason at all.

"La Tua Cantante," the vampire said breathlessly of Bella, "Your singer. Her blood appeals to you so much...it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"It's not without difficulty," replied Edward, looking upset that the other vampire somehow knew how much Bella's blood attracted him.

"Yes, I can see that," responded the vampire, looking at Bella with a mixture of hunger and wonder.

"Aro can read every thought I ever had with one touch," Edward explained for Bella and Kayla. He then turned his attention to Aro and said, "And now you know everything. So get on with it."

Aro looked socked for a moment before saying, "You're quite soul reader yourself, Edward. Though...you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating!" He turned to Bella and said, "I would love to see if...you are an exception to my gifts, as well. Would you do me the honor?"

Bella looked at her three friends nervously for a moment before cautiously approaching Aro and placing her hand in his. Kayla held her breath, scared that Bella would reveal the secret of the werewolves to him. She knew that if he knew that Jake and the others existed, he would do unthinkable things to them.

After a few moments, however, Aro looked up at Bella in shock. "Interesting," he said, "I see nothing."

He released her hand and slowly turned back around toward the thrones. Kayla sensed danger; she thought that this sort of thing didn't happen often. Aro seemed like the kind of man who was used to getting what he wanted and now that he hadn't, heads were going to roll, figuratively and literally.

Aro turned back around and said, "I wonder if…. Let's see if she is immune to all of our powers. Shall we, Jane?"

With this last statement, he looked at Jane with a slight smile. Jane returned his smile before fixing her gaze upon Bella. Kayla felt a stab of fear and dread run through her; she had a feeling that Jane's power was something dreadful.

Edward must have felt the same way because he shouted, "No!" before lunging between Bella and Jane.

All Jane said was, "Pain," and Edward stiffened in pain. His body seemed to rise off the floor as he groaned in pain. It looked as if he was trying to hold back screams. Kayla was horrified to see someone in that much pain, especially since he hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"Stop! Stop, please! Stop! Stop!" Bella pleaded, "Just stop hurting him, please! Please!"

Aro glanced at her for a moment before turning to Jane and saying softly, "Jane?"

Immediately, Jane blinked and Edward fell to the floor, released from his pain. He just lay there on the floor, groaning.

"Master?" Jane asked, looking at Aro for further instructions.

"Go ahead, my dear," he said, nodding towards Bella. It was obvious that he now wanted her to use her power on Bella to see if it would work.

"This may hurt just a little," Jane told Bella with a slight smirk. Kayla now believed that Jane was sadistic and actually enjoyed hurting people, regardless of their transgressions.

Everyone in the room was still, waiting to see what would happen. But nothing happened; Bella just stood there waiting for the pain that never came. Aro started laughing hysterically, clapping his hands in delight.

"Remarkable!" he cried, "She confounds us all!"

Jane looked shocked; her power had never failed her before. She narrowed her eyes at Bella, angry that she stopped her power.

Aro then looked at Kayla, seemingly just noticing her. "And who do we have here?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

Kayla tried not to show her fear as she replied, "I'm Kayla Winn."

"Hmm," Aro said, "Would you allow me to see if you have the same talent as our dear Miss Swan?"

He held out his hand towards her, but Kayla didn't want to take it. She was sure that she wouldn't get as luck as Bella had, and she didn't want to allow Aro to see the wolf pack through her mind.

Edward must have heard her thoughts because he responded for her, "No, there's no reason for you to read her thoughts. She should be allowed to keep her thoughts her own."

Aro didn't look to happy about this, he was used to getting his way. But Kayla was happy that Edward had stood out for her, she didn't feel comfortable around this vampire at all. Aro sighed, but seemed to accept this.

"So what do we do with you now?" he asked, seeming to ponder Kayla and Bella's fate.

One of the other vampires on the thrones told Aro that he already knew what he was going to do, that Kayla and Bella were a liability because they knew too much. Aro nodded in agreement and called for Felix to take care of them. However, Edward started fighting Felix to stop him from killing the two girls. Felix quickly got the upper hand and moved to kill Edward before Bella cried out in protest, begging Aro to kill her instead.

Aro seemed amazed that a human girl would willingly give up her life for what he described as a soulless monster. Bella disagreed, saying that he didn't know anything about Edward's soul. Kayla just kept her mouth shut, for she was hoping that Aro would forget about his plan to kill her and Bella. But she felt her stomach drop when she heard Aro say that everything would be alright if only Edward and the rest of the Cullens had the intention of turning the two girls into vampires.

Alice butt in and announced that she had seen a vision of Bella being turned into a vampire. Aro accepted this but then questioned what Kayla's fate would be. Alice told him that Kayla had another path that would make it so that she wouldn't become a vampire, but wouldn't inform anyone about the existence of vampires.

Kayla held her breath, hoping that Aro would accept Alice's attempt to stop him from turning her into a vampire. He looked at Kayla for a long moment before nodding and saying that he would take Alice's word because he had never know her visions to be wrong before. Kayla breathed a sigh of relief, glad that this small vampire was able to save her from certain doom.

Kayla took this opportunity to look back at Alec. He was standing in the exact same spot he had been in when they had arrived and he hadn't seemed to have taken his eyes from Kayla at all. He still had the same look of hunger and wonder on his face, as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to kill her or keep her with him forever. Kayla felt extremely uncomfortable because she knew that he could kill her in an instant if given the opportunity.

Aro dismissed them, saying that another vampire would be returning soon with their dinner. But the other vampire on the throne let them off with a warning, saying that they didn't give second chances. One vampire led them back out of the castle and allowed them to leave. Kayla felt the weight of what had happened hit her when they were on the plane back home. She had been in Italy with a massive group of hungry vampires and only one other human. One vampire had seemed to have developed some sort of sick fascination with her; a fascination that could eventually lead to her death. She just wanted to get back to Jake.


	8. Chapter 6: Back With Jake

**Sorry it took me so long to update, school has been crazy. I know this chapter is brief, but the next one will be longer. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and I would welcome any ideas and help you can contribute. DISCLAIMER: I only own Kayla, the OC, everything else belongs to the author and the filmmakers.**

**Chapter Six: Back With Jake**

As soon as Alice and Edward dropped Bella and Kayla off at Bella's house, Charlie ran out of the house yelling and screaming at Bella. He didn't appreciate the fact that his 17 year old daughter had taken off for a few days with only a note saying she would come back soon. Kayla felt really awkward standing there just waiting for someone to notice her. Finally, after what felt like hours, Charlie saw her standing there in the driveway and Mira was afraid for a moment that he would start yelling at her as well.

"Did you talk her into this whole mess?" Charlie asked.

"No, sir, I just went along to make sure she would be ok," Kayla said nervously, "Plus, I was a little mad at Jake at the time."

"Well, let's go inside and call him," he said, "He's been worried sick about you. I know he'd be happy to know that you're back."

The three of them went inside the house and Bella went straight up to her room, as Charlie had grounded her. Kayla picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed Jake's cell number. After just two rings, Jake answered.

"Charlie, have you heard from them?" Jake almost shouted into the phone, thinking that it was Charlie calling.

"Jake, it's me," Kayla said hesitantly, "Can you come over to Bella's house and give me a ride home?"

"Kayla? You're back?" Jake asked in surprise, "Stay there, I'll be over in just a few minutes!"

Sure enough, within five minutes Jake was knocking on the front door of the Swan house. As soon as Charlie opened the door for him, Jake rushed in and launched himself at Kayla. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the tightest hug he had ever given her.

"Don't you ever leave again," Jake whispered in her ear, "Please don't leave me again."

Kayla just hugged him back, unable to speak. She allowed his warmth to wash over her and comfort her. After a few moments, she found her voice.

"I want to go home," Kayla whispered in his ear, "Let's go home."

Jake released her from the hug but held her hand, almost as if he was afraid that she would leave again if he let go of her completely. They bid farewell to Charlie and went out to Jake's car. The car ride was silent, neither one of them knew what to say. When they pulled up in front of their house, they got out and slowly made their way inside. As soon as they entered, they went straight to Jake's room and sat down on his bed. Kayla knew that they needed to talk, but she didn't know where to start. She felt a great deal of shame and guilt for leaving Jake the way she did and was afraid that Jake would be angry at her for leaving. Before Kayla could agonize any further, Jake broke the silence.

"Where did you go?" he asked softly.

"Italy," Kayla replied without hesitation, "A small village called Volterra in Italy."

"What happened?" Jake asked gently.

Kayla told him everything that had happened in Italy, from meeting Aro to Alec staring at her the way he did. After she finished, Jake looked as if he was going to explode. He started shaking and seemed as if he was about to phase before he noticed that Kayla was crying.

"Kayla, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked in a panic, his anger forgotten.

"I'm sorry!" Kayla cried, "I shouldn't have left! I was just so angry at you after Edward called and I thought I was doing the right thing. But if I had just stayed here like you asked, none of this would have happened! You have every right to be mad at me!"

"No, I'm not mad at you!" Jake said in surprise, shocked that she would think that, "Don't ever think that I am mad at you, that would never happen. I was upset that you left because I blamed myself. You had every right to be mad at me that day, I was wrong. I don't regret lying to the bloodsucker, but I do regret the way that it made you and Bella feel. I didn't think that it would hurt you the way it did and I didn't realize that it would put you in danger. I love you, I would never be mad at you. If anything, you should be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you, not anymore," Kayla said, "I love you, too. I realized as soon as we started driving away that I shouldn't have left, but it was too late to turn around. I'm just glad that I'm back home with you."

Kayla stayed in Jake's room that night talking with him and they eventually passed out on his bed. The next day, they went to Sam's house to tell the pack what Kayla had learned in Italy. It disturbed them that Alec had seemingly fixated on Kayla and might try to get to her. It was also concerning that Aro had more or less demanded that the Cullens change Bella into a vampire or else there would be trouble. It conflicted with several of their basic instincts: If they let them change Bella, then they would have created a vampire. This would essentially end the life of one person but stop the Volturi from coming to Forks and killing even more people. But if Bella didn't become a vampire, the Volturi would come and it could become a massacre.

Kayla didn't know what to think about all of this. She had seen how many followers the Volturi had and she knew that even if the Cullens and the pack banded together, they still wouldn't be able to fight off the Volturi. She didn't want Bella to become a vampire, but it seemed to be the best, if not the only, solution to their problem. She voiced her opinion to the boys, but they wouldn't hear of it. They would not allow Bella to be turned into a vampire, no matter what might come of it. Kayla tried to convince them, but they decided to stick to the treaty: If the Cullens killed anyone in Forks or turned anyone into a vampire, the wolves would be able to attack. Kayla just hoped that for everyone's sake the Volturi would forget about Bella and her mortality.


	9. AN 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update, school has been crazy. I'm finally on Spring Break and finals last week were absolutely horrendous. I had 3 papers, 3 tests, and a final project to do in 4 days, which was the most painful thing I have ever had to do in my entire life. But I thankfully passed all of my classes with 3 B's and 1 A, which is a miracle considering all that I had to do. I promise that I will update more often now that I have more time. Thank you for your patience. I'm working on the next chapter right now. **


	10. Chapter 7: Learning Of The Newborns

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had a tone of stuff going on in my life in the past several months. Not only did I have to do a lot of stuff for school, but I had to deal with a lot of personal issues. My uncle got diagnosed with cancer, so my family has been going through a lot. I also lost a bit of my interest in the story, but I've gotten it back. I promise to update more often. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and I would welcome any ideas and help you can contribute. DISCLAIMER: I only own Kayla, the OC, everything else belongs to the author and the filmmakers. **

**Chapter Seven: Learning of the Newborns**

Life had begun to return to normal for Kayla. She had decided to quit her job at the restaurant in order to spend as much time as possible with Jake, who was kept busy with patrol by Sam. Kayla spent her days mostly at Emily's house, spending time mostly with Emily and Kim; the boys came by whenever they weren't on patrol or sleeping. Not too long before, the pack had gained three new members: Quil, Leah Clearwater, and Seth Clearwater. Kayla was thrilled that Quil was finally part of the pack because she hated keeping a secret from him, especially a secret this big. She had been friendly with Leah and Seth growing up, and was very happy that they joined the pack. It was impossible to not love the happy Seth, who's constantly upbeat personality was infectious. Leah, Seth's older sister, was a different story entirely.

Leah had once been just as happy and friendly as her brother, but her heart had been broken by Sam. She had dated Sam for a few years before he imprinted on her cousin, Emily, and broke up with her. Leah had seen this as a betrayal from both Sam and Emily; she couldn't understand why the boy she had fallen in love with would leave her for her favorite cousin and why that favorite cousin would go along with it. This, combined with her transformation, had made Leah a very bitter person. Leah was the only female member of the pack, which was very difficult for her. She also couldn't cope with having to share her depressed feelings and thoughts over Sam and Emily with the whole group as it made everything even more strained.

Kayla went out of her way to befriend Leah in order to help her feel a little better about her situation. Leah had resisted at first because she thought that Sam, Jake, or Emily had put her up to it, but soon realized that Kayla was genuine. The two became good friends, even though Leah wouldn't go anywhere near Emily voluntarily and only tolerated Kim. The only person Leah seemed to hate more than Sam and Emily was Bella. This was the one thing that Leah and the rest of the pack agreed on: if Bella hadn't become involved with the Cullens and become such good friends with Jake, the pack wouldn't be in this mess.

Kayla was still friends with Bella, but she hadn't seen very much of her since the Cullens came back. Bella seemed to have all but forgotten her friends on the Rez and hadn't been out to see any of them since their return from Italy. It was strange to think that just months before, she and Jake had been hoping that Bella would leave them alone; now they found it strange and sad that she wasn't spending any time with them. Kayla knew that Jake wasn't just missing a friend; he was upset that Bella was making a choice he didn't agree with.

Sure, Kayla could have gone to Forks to see Bella instead of waiting for her to come to the Rez, but she didn't feel comfortable with that. It would have been fine if she went to Bella's house and none of the Cullens were there, but Bella seemed to be incapable of spending a significant period of time away from any of them. Kayla discovered this one day after calling Bella to try to hang out with her.

"Hey Kayla, how are you?" Bella asked, "I haven't seen you in three months!"

"I'm doing pretty good," Kayla replied, "Life out here's been pretty hectic lately. We've gotten a few new members of the pack, so everyone's been helping them get adjusted and everything. How's everything going with you?"

"Everything's great," Bella said with a happy sigh, "It feels so good to have Edward and his family back. We've been making up for lost time."

"Well, that's good," Kayla said, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the mention of the Cullens, "Do you wanna hang out sometime? Like you said, we haven't hung out in three months and we need to catch up. Kim, Emily, and I are having a much needed girls' day today and we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

"That would be awesome!" Bella exclaimed, "Is it alright if I bring Alice and Rosalie?"

Kayla remembered who Alice was from their little Italian adventure a few months previously, but she had never met Rosalie before. She assumed that Rosalie was the other Cullen sister that Bella had mentioned.

"Um, normally I would say yes, but I don't think that's a really good idea," Kayla said hesitantly, "You see, Kim, Emily, and I are imprints of three of the guys in the Pack and I don't think Jacob, Jared, and Sam would react well. You saw how Jacob was when Alice came back and I left with you guys to go to Italy. He's finally gotten over it and I don't want to get that whole thing started again."

"But what if we came out to the Rez?" Bella asked, "If we come out there, the Pack would be close just in case anything happened."

"The Cullens don't come here," Kayla replied, "None of them come here."

"Why not?" Bella asked incredulously, "That doesn't make any sense. Is it just because they don't get along with the Pack?"

"Something like that," Kayla said, thinking of the Treaty, "It's not really my place to tell you. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I'm allowed to."

"Oh," Bella said softly, "Well, thanks for the offer, but I don't think I'll be able to come out. Maybe some other time."

Before Kayla could reply, Bella hung up. Kayla stared at the phone, stunned at how the conversation went. She hadn't realized that Bella would become so upset about the Cullens not being allowed to come out to the Rez; more importantly, she thought that Bella had known that they weren't allowed. As she sat there on her bed contemplating the phone call, Jake walked in, fresh from patrol.

"Hey, babe," he said as he sat down next to her and kissed her, "Who was on the phone?"

"Bella," Kayla stated simply.

"Really? What's she up to?" Jake asked with a smile.

"I asked her if she wanted to come out to the Rez to hang out with me, Emily, and Kim," she replied, "But she said no."

"What? Why'd she say no?" he asked, shocked.

"She asked if two of the Cullens could come with her," Kayla told him, "You know, her boyfriend's two sisters? I told her that the Cullens couldn't come here and she got upset and hung up on me."

"She didn't know that they couldn't come out here?" he questioned.

"No, she asked why they couldn't," she said, "She doesn't know about the Treaty."

"I'm surprised that her precious boyfriend hasn't told her about it," Jake said, "I thought he was all about honesty."

"No, he's all about protecting her," Kayla told him, "He probably thinks that the less she knows, the better off she'll be. Enough about them; how was patrol?"

"There's something going on," Jake said after a brief hesitation, "You know all of those disappearances going on in Seattle?"

"Yeah, what about them?" she asked.

"Sam thinks they have something to do with the vampires," he said, "There have been too many disappearances over a short time; the only probable answer is that vampires are the cause of it."

"Are you sure?" Kayla asked, alarmed, "What are you guys gonna do about it?"

"We're sure," Jake replied seriously, "We can't do anything unless they come closer to La Push and Forks. All we can do is keep an eye on the situation."

Kayla sighed before hugging her boyfriend and saying softly, "Just promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

Jake hugged her back and kissed the side of her head, "I promise. But I'll do anything I can to protect you, no matter what."

It soon became apparent that vampires were involved when the Cullens contacted the Pack. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the "father" of the group, called Sam and confirmed that vampires had been either killing the missing people or turning them into vampires in Seattle. He told Sam that a boy from Forks who was one of those missing people had been turned into a vampire and he had recently invaded Bella's room. Edward had taken Bella to Jacksonville, Florida, to not only visit her mother and stepfather, but to keep her safe until they figured out what was going on. Dr. Cullen also informed Sam that Alice had had a vision of Victoria, the nasty red headed vampire who held a grudge against Bella and the Cullens, returning to Forks to hunt Bella. Sam agreed to have the Pack watch for her on their side of the treaty line.

Jake came home late one night after patrol, looking exhausted. Kayla, who had been waiting up for him, was concerned.

"Jake, what happened?" she asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he reassured her, "I'm just tired. We saw that red headed bloodsucker tonight."

"Really?" Kayla exclaimed, "Were you able to catch her?"

"No," Jake replied bitterly, shaking his head, "We would have had her if it hadn't been for the Cullens."

"What'd they do?" Kayla asked, dreading his answer.

"They were chasing her on their side of the line and we were chasing her on our side," he told her, "She jumped on our side and Paul would have had her, but one of the Cullens almost crossed the line and distracted him."

"Which one almost crossed the line?" she asked, "Was it an accident?"

"I don't know his name," he responded, "It was the big, burly one with dark hair. I don't know if it was an accident or not, he seemed really into the chase. It doesn't matter, they should have just left that bloodsucker to us."

"Jake, relax," she said softly as they both sat down on his bed, "I'm sure that none of them would have intentionally crossed the line. Like you said, he could have been really into the chase and didn't realize how close he was to the line. Just keep in mind that they want the same thing as you do; they want her dead. And I mean really dead, not just a creepy un-dead bloodsucker."

"I know," Jake sighed as he laid down, "I just wish that the Cullens would realize that they are the problem. If they weren't around, then Victoria wouldn't be trying to kill Bella. They should have never come here."

Kayla lay down next to him and laid her head on his chest, "I know you're frustrated and you have every right to be. But remember: if they weren't here, they'd be somewhere else causing problems. At least you guys are here to keep them in check."

"Yeah," Jake replied, "I wish they didn't exist to begin with. If there were no vampires, there wouldn't be as many problems."

"I know," Kayla agreed, "But there's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is deal with what's happening right now. We have each other, that's all we need right now."

Jake shifted so she was lying on her back and he was leaning over her. He smiled down at her and said, "Not just for right now; you're all I need for forever."

With that being said, he leaned down and kissed her. What started as a soft, gentle kiss soon turned passionate and full of need.

"Jake," Kayla said breathlessly as he started to kiss his neck, "We should stop. Your dad's just a few rooms away, remember?"

Jake groaned before rolling off of her, "Just our luck, right? This night keeps getting better and better."

"It's just about to get even better," Kayla said with a slight smile, "School starts tomorrow."

Kayla laughed as Jake groaned into his pillow, already dreading the start of their junior year of high school.


	11. Chapter 8: A Late Night Visitor

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and I would welcome any ideas and help you can contribute. DISCLAIMER: I only own Kayla, the OC, everything else belongs to the author and the filmmakers.**

**Chapter Eight: A Late Night Visitor **

During the second week of school, Jake and Kayla decided to go to Forks to wish Bella a happy birthday. School was out for the day on the Rez, but they had to get to Forks High School as early as possible in order to catch Bella before school started. They decided to take their motorcycles; Kayla would have normally ridden with Jake, but he had just finished fixing up her new motorcycle and she wanted to try it out.

As they pulled into the Forks High School parking lot, they saw Bella standing by her truck with Edward. They both parked their bikes and stood by them, waiting for Bella to see them.

"Jake! Kayla!" Bella exclaimed as she ran over to them and hugged both of them.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Jake said before looking behind her to glare at Edward.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday," Kayla said, "We got you something, didn't we, Jake?"

She nudged him in the stomach to get his attention away from Edward and back onto their birthday present for Bella.

"Yeah, we did," he agreed, shooting one more angry glance at Edward before smiling at Bella and holding up her present, "It' a dream-catcher. You hang it over your bed and it'll catch your bad dreams."

"It's awesome, thank you!" Bella said gratefully.

"We saw it the other day and thought of you," Kayla added, "Especially with everything that's been going on with Victoria lately."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, "I thought Victoria was gone."

"You mean the Cullens didn't tell you?" Kayla asked. Surely they would have told her about that, even if they didn't tell her about the Treaty.

"We didn't want to worry you," Edward said softly as he approached Bella.

"Don't you think she had the right to know?" Jake asked with venom in his voice, "I mean, what did you tell her to convince her to go all the way to Florida while your freaky family chased the bloodsucker onto our land?"

"You told me we were going there so we could spend time with my mom and Phil," Bella said in disbelief, "But you just took me there so I would be out of the way?"

"It wasn't like that, Bella," Edward replied, "I just wanted to keep you safe. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to enjoy your time with your mother without worrying about what was happening with Victoria."

"We've been home for two weeks!" Bella nearly shouted, "You didn't think to tell me about it during the time that we've been home?!"

"I didn't think it was worth it," Edward said defensively, "Nothing came out of it. We didn't catch her and no one got hurt."

"Except for when your brother almost crossed into our land," Jake told him.

"Which one?" Bella asked.

"The big one," Jake replied, "The one that has dark hair."

"Emmett? What do you mean that he almost crossed into your lands?" Bella asked.

"It's because of the Treaty," Kayla said, "When the Cullens first came here a long time ago, they made a treaty with the tribe that they wouldn't cross into their lands for any reason."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Bella asked, turning to Edward, "You know what, it doesn't matter. Can I go with you two back to the Rez?"

"Bella, you can't!" Edward exclaimed, "We still have school!"

"It doesn't matter," Bella told him bitterly.

"Bella, you heard them," Edward pleaded desperately, "I can't go into their lands, I can't protect you there."

"I think you've protected me enough," Bella replied, "At least they don't lie to me about something as important as Victoria and the Treaty."

"Bella, wait!" Edward called after her as she followed Jake and Kayla to their bikes, but she didn't listen. She just sat behind Jake on his motorcycle as they drove away.

"So you won't get in trouble for missing school?" Jake asked as they climbed off of the bikes in front of Emily's house.

"No," Bella replied, "Charlie's been pressuring me to hang out with you guys more, so he'll be ok with it. Besides, I'm 18 now, there's nothing he can do about it."

"Man, I can't wait til we turn 18," Kayla sighed, "We still have, like, a year and a half."

"When are your birthdays?" Bella asked.

"Mine's January 14th and hers is March 23rd," Jake replied.

Before they could walk up the steps of Emily's porch, the door burst open and Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared all came out to greet them. They were, of course, just finishing eating chicken. Will they ever stop eating? Kayla thought to herself.

"Hey, Bella!" they all said.

"Hey," Bella replied, "Quil? You're part of the Pack, too?"

"Yup," Quil smiled brightly, "Finally made the Pack."

"It was about time, too," Embry added, "He was making us all feel guilty for not telling him about, in his words, 'our messed up, steroid-using gang'."

"Oh, come on, I wasn't that bad,"Quil said defensively.

"Yeah, you kinda were," Kayla laughed, "You were beginning to make us all depressed."

As they were all laughing, the door burst open again revealing a very sour-looking Leah coming down the steps. When she stopped in front of them, Jake introduced her.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater," Jake said carefully, recognizing Leah's foul expression, "Harry's daughter."

"Hi," Bella said softly, "I'm really sorry about your dad."

"If you're here to mess things up some more, feel free to leave," Leah spat nastily before stalking off.

"Fun, isn't she?" Jake joked as Bella looked over at him in confusion.

"She's not that bad," Kayla said in Leah's defense, "You know why she acts that way. You'd act that way too if you were in her position."

Jake was about to retort, but was interrupted by Emily and Sam coming out of the house and greeting Bella.

A few days later on Saturday night, Kayla was just arriving home from spending the day with Emily and Kim. Leah had briefly joined them, but she left after only an hour. She was still struggling with the whole Sam/Emily situation and Bella coming back into the picture wasn't helping. She seemed almost grateful to leave when it was time for her to go on patrol with Jake.

Kayla noticed that Billy's truck was gone, meaning that she would probably be getting the house to herself for a while. Excellent, she thought, that means I get to watch whatever I want on TV without having to fight anyone for it.

She settled on watching "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" **(which I recommend for anyone who hasn't ever watched it, it's amazing! It reminds me a lot of my family. Plus, it has Joey from NSync in it. It can't get much better than that!)**, and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich while it was loading. A few minutes later, as she walked back into the living room with her dinner, she promptly dropped her sandwich on the floor with a scream.

Standing in front of the couch was Alec. He was standing as still as a statue, staring at her.

Kayla recovered her voice just enough to stammer out, "What are you doing here? How did you get into my house?"

Alec smiled slightly and replied, "Simple, I broke the lock on the front door. I thought it was time for me to pay you a little visit, it's been months since I last saw you in Italy."

"Why would you want to visit me?" Kayla asked softly, "You're not gonna kill me, are you? Because I really, really don't wanna die. I don't wanna turn into a vampire, either, so I would appreciate it if you kept your poisonous teeth to yourself."

"I'm not going to kill you, Kayla," Alec laughed softly, "Although, I am seriously considering changing you. That would make everything so much easier."

"Make what so much easier?" she asked as he started moving towards her slowly. She backed up until her back encountered the wall; he stopped right in front of her, they were almost touching.

"It would make you mine forever," he whispered so quietly that she almost couldn't hear him, "I want you to be mine like Edward wants Bella. We could live together forever in Volterra, it would be perfect."

"Please," Kayla whispered, "I have a boyfriend, a great boyfriend. I love him, I don't want to leave him. Please, just leave me alone."

Alec frowned and was about to reply, but the door opened suddenly with a crash to reveal Seth in his wolf form.

Before Kayla could even blink, she heard a second huge crash. Alec broke through the window and was running into the forest as Seth chased after him.

Kayla was stunned and terrified. What just happened? she thought. Did Alec really just appear in her home and express the desire to change her into a vampire so he could keep her forever.

Moments later, Jake came through the door followed closely by Leah. When he saw her standing up against the wall, he rushed over to Kayla and embraced her tightly.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked desperately, "Please tell me you're alright!"

"I'm fine," Kayla said quickly, "He didn't hurt me. How did you guys know something happened?"

"We heard it from Seth," Leah told her, "We can read each other's minds, remember? He said he was on patrol near here and smelled a leech, so he came to check it out. He told us to come check on you and told everyone else to help him chase the leech."

"Did they get him?" Kayla asked.

"They were still chasing him when we got here," Jake said, "What was he doing here? Did he say or do anything to you?"

"He didn't do anything," Kayla reassured him, "It was Alec; you know, the guy I told you about that's part of the vampire government-royalty thing? The one I met in Italy that wouldn't stop staring at me? I was in the kitchen making a sandwich and I brought it out here to eat it while I watched a movie. He was just standing there by the couch. He said he wanted to turn me into a vampire so he could 'have me with him forever in Italy.' I told him I didn't want to be a vampire and that I have a boyfriend, but Seth came before he could say anything else."

"Why does he want you to be a leech?" Leah asked.

"I don't know," Kayla said, starting to cry a little, "All he said was that it would be perfect."

Jake pulled her back into his arms as she started sobbing. The initial shock was starting to wear off and Kayla was starting to realize just how close to danger she had actually come.

"Leah, go find out what happened," Jake said softly, "I'm gonna take her over to Emily's place, tell everyone to meet us over there."

For once, Leah didn't argue or say anything mean. She just nodded and walked out the door.

"Come on," Jake whispered in her ear, "Let's go over to Emily's. You're safe now, he's not gonna come back."

Kayla's crying slowed down enough for her to nod and follow him out to his truck. The ride to Emily's house was quiet as Kayla simply stared out the window.

Once everyone else arrived and revealed that they hadn't been able to catch Alec, Kayla once again recounted her story of what happened.

"What are we gonna do?" Jared asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Sam replied, "Except make sure that he has no opportunity to finish what he started. Kayla, you need to make sure that you're with at least one of us all the time. If he comes back, then at least you'll be protected."

Kayla nodded and asked, "Should we tell the Cullens?"

"I'll call the doctor in the morning," Sam said, "They do need to know that someone from their government is here."

Back at home later that night, Kayla was laying in bed when Jake came in to check on her.

"How're you doing?" he asked as he lay down beside her.

"Okay, I guess," she sighed, "Better that earlier, that's for sure. I just needed time to process everything that happened. I knew he had some sort of fascination with me from when I saw him in Italy a few months ago, but I didn't expect him to actually come here."

"I know what you mean," Jake said, "I want you to know that he's not going to be able to hurt you. I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that he never comes near you again; I promise you that."

"Thank you," Kayla smiled at him, "It makes me feel better knowing that you're always going to be there."

Jake kissed her softly before the two fell asleep together on Kayla's bed, holding each other tight. Little did they know that their happiness would be once again shattered very soon.


	12. Chapter 12 AN

AN: I am currently re-reading and re-doing all of my stories. I noticed a lot of mistakes in all of them and decided to fix them. I will update my stories once I have fixed everything. Thanks for your patience! If anyone has any suggestions, now would be a good time to hear them so I can incorporate them while I am fixing the stories.


End file.
